iNeed you
by L2140
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie are in 11th Grade. Carly tries to figure out whats up when Sam and Freddie start acting weird. Carly wonders under all of the teasing and arguing is there something between them ? Do they have something for each other? Carly doesn't know. She knows Sam is very good at hiding things, but the truth will come out. Do Sam and Freddie have something or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Sry if its not perfect i'm a first time writer. I 3 Seddie**

Sams pov.

I walk into Carly's apartment and Carly and Freddie are looking ov**e**r some ideas for the next icarly. I sneak up behind them and shout really loudly "hey Carls hey Fredlump". Freddie turns around and says" oh hi Sam we didn't hear you come in". "It's ok" i said. "So whatcha workin on"? "Oh nothin" said Carly "just ideas for the next icarly". "That's cool" i say," hey is there any food around here"?" You know were to find it" says Carly. "i know" i say. "Hey BTW i could really use a little help on my science project". " i can help if you want" says Freddie. "Ok" i relpy "The school library tomorrow right after school". "its a deal" says Freddie. "Freddie" we hear, then Mrs. Benson comes in the door "Freddie" she says "its time for dinner". "OK" said Freddie "i'll be over in just a sec". "see ya tomorrow". "Bye" Carly and i say. "OK" says Carly "what is up with you, you only called Freddie a name once today, and then asked him to help you with a project. what gives"? "I don't know" i say "i just felt nice or something". "you wanna spend the night" asked Carly? "Thanks" i say "my mom is away anyways".

The next morning i awake to the smell of bacon and eggs. Two things that can get me up in the morning. I look up Spencer is at the stove frying bacon. "Morning Sam" says Spencer ". "Hey" i say. "Bacon and eggs"? says Spencer. "Yup you know me well" i say. "no time" says carly. "why not" i ask? "Sam" Carly says "Look at the time". "oh" says spencer "you better be going".

**sorry its kinda short but i'll do better next time. PLZ review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

So we get to school Carly and i, and we rush to our lockers since we only have 10 till class starts. I know its my fault, trust me i heard about it all the way here. In Carly's mind i should study and pay attention more and eat and sleep less. That's easy for her, but she does have to give me credit for asking Freddie to help me with my project. We rushed around from class to class and i found myself not sleeping through any classes, it was weird. Finally classes were over and it was time for me and Freddie to work on my project, actually come to think of it i guess we had both been assigned the same project and told we could combine if we wanted so we were. I walked into the Library and found a table and sat down. A few minutes later Freddie found my table. "Hey" he said. "Yo" i said back. He then started spouting ideas for our project they all sounded cool and not nubbish to me. "hey" i said "can you give me a pencil and paper to write all of this down, i left my bag in my locker". "sure" said Freddie digging in his bag for a pencil and paper. He finally found what he was looking for and handed them to me. Our fingers touched and i felt a rush of warmth and happiness, which subsided as soon as we weren't touching anymore. Carly had asked me last night why i was acting funny. I didn't think i was acting funny, but maybe i was. After all i was feeling an amazing feeling when we touched. "Sam" Freddie said. "Huh what" is all i could manage. "What is up with you" asked Freddie. "Why are you asking" i said quickly. "Cuz" he said " you were zoned out and looking at me funny". "was i" i ask? "Yea" says Freddie

Freddie's POV

Me and Sam were having our science project meeting, we sat down at a table in the library. Sam wanted a pencil and paper so i handed it to her and after i did she set it down and then got completely zoned out and spacey. I called her name several times before she finally responded. I asked her what was up and she was all nervous, I'm really wondering what's up with her. She didn't call me any names. something is wrong with Sam pucket and i think Carly might know.


End file.
